tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Stayeen
Grand Kaath of Grand Kaaths Stayeen Griss Grolkees, born the Shitstain to a Quadripurian woman, and a Delkish knight in the Year CC: 5,071, was a nigh-immortal aberration of the human form, who had risen to the status of Grand Kaath of the Red Isles before 36th, when he died screaming, along with his horde of Kaathimen numbering over 100,000 strong. Nearly seventy-five years later in the Year CC: 5,181 he was resurrected along with his men by the boy-King of Crahia Ristt Blot to act as his unofficial enforcer. Unlike his countrymen, Stayeen arose fully from the dead, specially chosen by Fate Itself, and was not merely an almost mindless wraith possessing his regenerated body. Stayeen was resurrected at Wexes, and thus only the powerful magicks of the Crow could kill him. When Ristt was killed by Landeles' tallman, Stayeen was freed of his soulslavery, and now had perfect control over his men. He chose to hide his men, after killing Lord Ayazul Ayatol Amon, of course. His powerful soulslavery made him useful as a spymaster for Groll Halfsmith, then Ferbles Blachorn and the Orange Company, and finally King at Kingtonne Oiaak Ohk. With time his soulslavery had strengthened, and he fancied himself the Second-'Born Child With Many Names'. He, along with the Fierce Blue King, who privately considered himself the New Red King, and Oiaak Ohk with Azdark the Lych, secretly declared a new magickal world order, and began calling himself the 2nd Kaathi King. Using an ability called the flames of the nation, he was able to use the collective psychic energy of all Kaathimen the world over as a living nameless god in the form of a half-horse, half-dragon bestiolarum. So began the 3rd Great War, the so-called Doom War. Unlike other major villains in Calthoss' Creation, Stayeen was pretty much a normal human in terms of psychology. His evil behaviour was a reaction to the cruel world he was born in. He saw mass bloodshed, and had murdered men before he was ten. His mother was raped to death. His father named him shitstain. He had every reason in the world to hate the Delksihmen, especially considering one of them revived him from his death, and subjugated him in the most horrid way possible. This hatred intensified when he learned that 36th was caused by the Delkishmen, and a knight no less. It took two knights from two different cultures, Yama-Shi Yu-Sha, and Sir Lukas Shoeshiner, to resolve many of his issues for him to see the error in his ways. Stayeen finally let his Red Isles men get some rest by bringing them into Doffet. He himself did not die that day, but instead lived to see Azdark the Lych die within the magickal citadel of the Cleaving Cave, and also saw the Blue Metal, the real power in Sayerthenn, similarly earn forgiveness for his past evils at war's end. In a rejection of his role as spymaster, enforcer, and king, he rode into Doffet on horseback, dressed simply as a Kaathi. Of course, this may be all well and good for them, and perhaps in the end for the whole world, but the absences of power in Sayerthenn, the Kinglands, and among the Kaathi had real effects. Namely, the rise of Red Revolutionism, a poisonous ideology with good tenets, but bad effects. Category:Monarchs Category:Wyzards Category:Characters Category:Major Villains Category:Doom War